List of filk albums
This is a list of Filk albums. Not all of them have pages. If you have any of these albums you are encouraged to add the track listing (along with the artist in the case of convention albums). 0-9 *10th Anniversary Compilation (Consortium of Genius) A *Abseiling for Beginners (Playing Rapunzel) *Acolytes of the Machine & Other Gaming Stories (Mary Crowell) *Across the Borders (Lief Sorbye) *Acts of Creation (CONduit 3) *Again Congenial Filk (ConGenial II) *Alien Salad Abduction (Chris Conway) *Aliens Ate My Homework (Jeff & Maya Bohnhoff) *Alive and Filking (Roberta Rogow) *All of My Heroes Are Villains (Beth Kinderman & the Player Characters) *Among Friends (On the Mark) *Amusing Filk (Teri and the Space Pirates) *Anarchy & Rapture (Annwn) *Anchored To the Wind (Nancy Louise Freeman) *And Then She Said (Annwn) *And They Say I've Got Talent (Tom Smith) *Apocalypse Blues (Beth Kinderman & the Player Characters) *Archetype Cafe (Talis Kimberley) *Archives of Ages to Come (Emerald Rose) *As Good As Any (Echo's Children) *As Good As Any, Version 2 (Echo's Children) *Assembly Required (Puzzlebox) *At High Tide (Clam Chowder) *Auditory Confusion (Ambulatory CONFusion, 1988) *Aussiecon II: The Wail from Down Under (Aussiecon 2) *Austin Ditty Limits (NASFiC 1985) *Avalon Rising (album) (Avalon Rising) B *Baconspiracy (the great Luke Ski) *Badgers, Gophers, & Squirrels, Oh My (Tom Smith) *Balance (Julia Ecklar) *Balance of Nature (Alexander James Adams) *Balticon Tapes *Bamboo Wind (Kathy Mar) *Bard Camp! (Dan the Bard) *Bardic Lug (W. Scott Snyder) *Barnyard Bedlam (Bedlam Bards) *A Barroom Bransle (Annwn) *Bawdy Beautiful, The (?) *Bayfilk I: Crazies (Bayfilk I) *Bayfilk I: Best of Bayfilk I (Bayfilk I) *Bayfilk I: Concert (Bayfilk I) *Bayfilk II: Concert, Volume I (Bayfilk II) *Bayfilk II: Concert, Volume II (Bayfilk II) *Bayfilk II: The Best of Bayfilk II (Bayfilk II) *Bayfilk II: Bayfilk Dredgings (Bayfilk II) *Bayfilk III: Back Stage (Bayfilk III) *Bayfilk III: Center Stage (Bayfilk III) *Bayfilk III: Concert On Stage (Bayfilk III) *Bayfilk III: Stage Struck (Bayfilk III) *Bayfilk 4 & 5: Backlight (Bayfilk 4 & 5) *Bayfilk 4 & 5: Cyberlite (Bayfilk 4 & 5) *Bayfilk 4 & 5: Encore (Bayfilk 4 & 5) *Bayfilk 4 & 5: Footlight (Bayfilk 4 & 5) *Bayfilk 4 & 5: Limelight (Bayfilk 4 & 5) *Bayfilk 4 & 5: Spotlight (Bayfilk 4 & 5) *Be Amused By Me (the great Luke Ski) *Bears All (Graham Leathers) *Bedlam Cats (Cynthia McQuillin & Dr. Jane Robinson) *belaboring the obvious (Spider Robinson) *Bending Tradition (Emerald Rose) *Best of Chi-Con IV (Chi-Con IV) *Best of ConStellation (World Science Fiction Convention, 1983) *Best of Filkcon West (FilkCon West, 1982?) *Best of OVFF *Between the Lines (On the Mark) *Bin There Dun That (CONduit 4) *Bit of Ireland (Marty Burke) *Blessings (S.J. Tucker) *Blindsight (Blake Hodgetts) *Blue on Green (Rob Wullenjohn) *Blues for Dumuzi (Nancy Louise Freeman) *Boarding Party (Michael Longcor) *Boggy Spew (4 Shillings Short) *Bootleg (Tempest) *Border Patrol (Firebird Arts and Music) *Box of Fairies (Gwen Knighton) *Brandywine (Off Centaur Productions) *A Breeze Through the CONduit (CONduit 1) *Brobdingnagian Fairy Tales (Brobdingnagian Bards) *Broceliande (Margaret Davis & Kristoph Klover) *Burning West Indies (Meg Davis) *Butter Side Down (Nate Bucklin) *By Request Live at DucKon 19 (Talis Kimberley) *By The Sword (Mercedes Lackey performed by Meg Davis) C *CactusCon Choruses (NaSFiC 1987) *Call the Names (Heather Dale) *Captain Jack & the Mermaid (Meg Davis) *Carmen Miranda's Ghost (Leslie Fish & Vic Tyler) *Carpe Dementia (the great Luke Ski) *Carry Me Home (Unknown) *Castles and Skyscrapers (Urban Tapestry) *Cat and the Fiddle (Alexander James Adams) *Cat O' Nine Tales *Cecilia Eng - Live! (Cecilia Eng) *Celtic Circle Dance (Joe Bethancourt) *Celtic Renaissance Wedding (Brobdingnagian Bards) *Celtic Stone *Challenger Memorial (OCP) *Chapel, Court, & Countryside *Cheap Hooch (Dandelion Wine) *Chickasaw Mountain (Leslie Fish) *Children of the Future (Karen Willson) *Chris Conway Live (Chris Conway) *Choice Fair *Circles in the Grain (Dandelion Wine) *Claddagh Walk, The (Meg Davis) *Coda: Thoughts of Yesterday *Coffee, Computers, and Song (Steve Savitzky) *Cold Iron (Kipling/Fish) *Come Away to the Hills (Annwn) *Con Suite (Emerald Rose) *ConCerto in A Filk Minor (ConCerto 1990) *ConChord: Concert (ConChord I) *ConChord II: Dreams and Nightmares (ConChord II) *ConChord II: The Joy of Singing (ConChord II) *ConChord II: Mr. Author (ConChord II) *ConChord II: There's a Filksing Here Tonight! (ConChord II) *ConChord 3: Black Unicorn (ConChord III) *ConGenial (ConGenial, 1989) *Contabile (CONtabile, 1989) *Copyright Challenged (Various) *Cosmic Concepts More Complete (Diane Gallagher) *Cosmic Connection (The Great Broads of the Galaxy) *Courtly Airs (NorEasCon, 1989) *Creme de la Phlegm *Crossroads (Steve Macdonald) *Crosstown Bus *Current Obsessions (Mary Ellen Wessels) *Cut to Rhythms D *Dancing Flames (Phoenix) *Dancing World, A (Echo's Children) *Dangerous Heroes (Michael Longcor) *Dark Deeds and Desperate Men and Women (Roberta Rogow) *Dark Moon Circle (Cynthia McQuillin) *Debasement Tapes (Tom Smith) *Delusions of Adequacy (Gary Hanak) *Delusions of Grandeur (Graham Leathers) *Diana Gallagher . . . Live! (Diana Gallagher) *Dichotomy (Gary Siler) *Divine Intervention (Julia Ecklar) *Dodging Lodging (4 Shillings Short) *Domino Death (Tom Smith) *Done the Impossible (Various Artists) *Don't Ask (Frank Hayes) *Dragon Dreamz *Dream of a Far Light (Wild Mercy) *Dream of Light Horses (Meg Davis) *Dream Is Alive! Music of the Space Shuttles, The (Joe Ellis) *Dreamflights (Musicon 1992 & 1993) *Drive By Barding (Steve Macdonald) *Dr. Jane's Remains (Dr. Jane Robinson) *Dr. Jane's Science Notes (Dr. Jane Robinson) *Drunken Angel (Michael Longcor) E *Echoes on the Wind *Eleven (Second Millenium Non-CD) Songs *Ends 'n' Odds (Tom Smith) *Escape from Mundania (Barry & Sally Childs-Helton) *Enchantment (Uffington Horse) *Everything's Better... (Whiskey Brother, The) *Exploding Head Syndrome (Nuclear Bubble Wrap) F *Face on Mars, The (Dandelion Wine) *Faire To Remember, A (Brobdingnagian Bards) *Falling Toward Orion (Bill Roper) *Familiar Promise, A (Alexander James Adams) *Fanboys 'N Da Hood (the great Luke Ski) *Fantom Voices (FanTom (Tom Nanson)) *Fellow Workers (Utah Phillips and Ani DiFranco) *Fellowship! *Fever Season (FAM) *Fifth of Vocals, A (W. Randy Hoffman) *Field of Fire (Michael Longcor & Emrys Atkinson) *Filk 2K: ChiCon 2000, Vol 1 *Filk 2K: ChiCon 2000, Vol 2 *Filk Dreams (FilkOntario 9) *Filk From a Developing Country Vol. 1 - Neofan (Juliane Honisch) *Filk From a Developing Country Vol. 2 - Beyond (Juliane Honisch & Kerstin Droege) *Filk of Human Kindness, The (Zander Nyrond) *Filk Memories *Filk Notes *Filk to Remember, A (FilKONtario) *Filk Under the Bridge (Consonance 1990) *Filk Was Great, The *Filking in the Small Rooms *FilkCONtinental 1997: Definitely! *FilkCONtinental 1998: Yes? - No?! - Yes!!! *FilkCONtinental 1999-2000 - The Programme Has Changed *Filks that Pass in the Night *Finity's End (OCP) *Fire Dream *Fire in the Sky (Jordin Kare) *Fire in the Head (Emerald Rose Live) *Firestorm--Songs of the Third World War (Leslie Fish) *First Contact (Black Book Band) *Flies By Night (Time Lines) *Flights of Fantasy (Time Lines) *Flying Island *Folk Songs for Folk who Ain't Even Been Yet (Leslie Fish & The Dehorn Crew) *Folk Songs for Solar Sailors (Leslie Fish & The Dehorn Crew) *Following Wind *For Amusement Only (Rob Balder) *For The Family (Stan Rogers) *force doesn't work on a crustacean (Power Salad) *Forgiveness Day *Fossil Fever (Dr. Jane Robinson) *Four on the Floor *Fragile Wall (Clif flynt and Mary Ellen Wessels) *Frank Hayes - Live (Frank Hayes) *Free Brains and Dead Bodies (Consortium of Genius) *Free-Fall and Other Delights *Freedom, Flight, & Fantasy (FAM) *From the Discworld (David Greenslade) *From the Hazel Tree (Echo's Children) *Full Frontal Piracy (Musical Blades) *Funniest Computer Songs, The (Vince Emery) *Furious Fancies (Bedlam Bards) *Furry Fantasies II G *Gather Day (Steve Macdonald) *Geek Mythology (Eben Brooks) *Genesis (Julia Ecklar) *Golden Filk *Grandma Went Out With a Bang *Grated Hits (Jeff & Maya Bohnhoff) *Gravity's Edge *Grey Cocked Hat, The (Annie Lore) *Grimm's Grimmest The Darker Side of Fairy Tales (Dan the Bard) *Grim Roper *Gypsy's Home, A - Songs of the Roving Life (Heather Alexander) H *Hair of the Frog (Three Weird Sisters) *Harlequinade (Nolacon II, Worldcon 1988) *Harlequinery (Nolacon II, Worldcon 1988) *Harmony Heifers (Harmony Heifers) *Harmony in Practice (Cecilia Eng) *Harvest Season: Second Cutting (Alexander James Adams) *Heartburn (Michael Longcor) *Hearth and the Hive, The (Talis Kimberley) *Heather Alexander - Live *Hello, Stranger (Erica Neely) *Her Fabulous Debut (Carla Ulbrich) *Heralds, Harpers, and Havoc *High Wings (Aislinn) *Homecoming Marcon (Tom Smith) *The Horsetamer's Daughter (Julia Ecklar) *How Many of Them Can We Make Die *Hysterrically Inaccurate (Boogie Knights) I *I Promised Eli (Catherine Faber) *I Sing the Body Acoustic (Joe Giacoio) *I-Filk (Chris Weber) *In COG We Trust (Consortium of Genius) *In Space No One Can Hear You Scream *Individual Results May Vary (Possible Oscar) *Insh'Allah (Heather Alexander) *Into the Fire (Phoenix) *Irish Drinking Songs for Cat Lovers (Marc Gunn) *It's About Time (The Bringers (with Joe Bethancourt)) *It's Sister Jenny's Turn to Throw the Bomb (Leslie Fish) *iTom 1.0 (Tom Smith) *iTom 2.0 (Tom Smith) *iTom 3.0 (Tom Smith) *iTom 4.0 (Tom Smith) J *Journey's Done (Steve Macdonald) *Juanita Coulson ... Live! *Just Beyond (Mich Sampson) *Just Me and My Guitar (Eben Brooks) K *Kathy Mar Live! (Kathy Mar) *Keepers of the Flame *Kelptic OddYaSee *Kha-Khan's Lament *Kilted For Her Pleasure (Marc Gunn) *King of Filk *King's Lute, The (Catherine Faber) *Kitchen Junk Drawer (Michael Longcor) L *Labyrinth of Shadows (Lawrence Dean) *Ladies of Trade Town (Lee Martindale & Friends) *Lady in Veils and other dreams (Valerie Housden) *Lady of Lies (Beth Stevens) *Larry Warner: On Deck #11 (Larry Warner) *Last Hero On Earth, The (Tom Smith) *Laughter & Laments (Rhodri James) *Leftovers (Clam Chowder) *Leslie Fish - Live! (Leslie Fish) *Less Than Art (Ookla the Mok) *License to Busk (Graham Leathers) *Life's Flame (Heather Alexander) *Little Rat Music, A (LA Con II, Worldcon 1984) *Live at Dennos (Meg Davis) *Live at DucKon (Tom Smith) *Live at GAFilk (Tom Smith) *Live at Pubs and Pirate-Core (Musical Blades) *Live at the Starry Plough (Annwn) *Live from Digeri-Douze *Live in Montreal (Heather Dale) *Liver Let Die (Poxy Boggards) *Living Through History (Joanna Cazden) *Logick (Nancy Louise Freeman) *Long Overdue EP, The (Possible Oscar) *Loose Cannons (The Jolly Rogers) *Lovers Enchained, The (Annwn) *Lovers, Heroes, & Rogues (Michael Longcor) *Lovers, Lore, & Loss (Mercedes Lackey) M *Made By Magic (Kathy Mar and Zander Nyrond) *Magic, Moondust, & Melancholy (FAM) *Magnetic Exlir (Bill Maraschiellos) *Making Speech Free *Manhattan Sleeps (Jeff & Maya Bohnhoff) *Man in Chain Mail, A (Draco Stormdancer) *Manticores and Owlbears (Dan the Bard) *Many a Sleepless Knight (Boogie Knights) *Marcon Grows Up *Margaret Middleton at Bayfilk I (Margaret Middleton) *Masquerading as Human (The Duras Sisters) *Masterharper of Pern *Meg Davis ... Live! *Memories of Middle Earth (Brobdingnagian Bards) *Mercedes Lackey - Live! *Merlin's Descendants (Heather Alexander) *Michael Longcor - Live! *Michael Longcor - Undead! *Michief (S.J. Tucker) *Mid-Life Crisis *Midsummer *Millennium Pandemonium I *Millennium Pandemonium II *Minus Ten and Counting (OCP) *Mixed Cargo *Moebius Street (Jeff & Maya Bohnhoff) *Modern Day Pirate (Musical Blades) *Moon Shadows (Cynthia McQuillin) *More Songs About Robots and Death (Beth Kinderman and the Player Characters) *More Vocals in the Monitors (W. Randy Hoffman) *Mr.Smith Goes to the Hospital *Murder, Mystery, & Mayhem *Music After Midnight *Music for Supervillains!!! (Consortium of Genius) *Music of Wonderland (Meg Davis) *My Favorite Sings (Kathy Mar) *Mythcreants (Tricky Pixie) *Myths and Urban Legends (Urban Tapestry) N *Naked Banjos (Joe Bethancourt) *Never Set the Cat on Fire (Frank Hayes) *Never Too Old to Dream (Robin W Bailey) *Nex Monoceroti, Per Risibus (Brobdingnagian Bards) *No Quarter *Norman and Saxon (Michael Longcor) *North Coast Cabaret *Not Everybody Dies (Erica Neely) *Not Forgotten *Now O *Oathbound (Mercedes Lackey) *Oathbreakers (Mercedes Lackey) *Od-Ditties (Danny Birt) *Of Mythic Distortions (Boogie Knights) *Of Shoes and Ships (Cecilia Eng) *Oh, The Horror! (Boogie Knights) *Oh Okay LA (Ookla the Mok) *On a Bright Wind (Kathy Mar) *On Filkley Moor *On the Drift (Bedlam Bards) *One Filk, Two Filk, Old Filk, New Filk (Roberta Rogow) *Orion's Belt: Tomorrow Morning *Other Times, Other Places *Our Fathers of Old *Out of the Nest (Bedlam Bards) *OVFF Beat *OVFF Concert I *OVFF Concert II *OVFF Kilter *OVFF the Wall *Owlflight *Owling At the Moon (Bill and Brenda Sutton) P *Parody Violation (Jordin Kare) *Passing Through (Bill Sutton) *Past & Future Tense *Past Due *Pegasus Winners, Collection 1 (1984-1993) *Peter Beagle - Live! (Peter S. Beagle) *Phil, Philk and Philched (Philip Allcock) *Piece of the Action (S.P.O.C.K.) *Pirate Gold (Jolly Rogers) *Piratically Incorrect (Musical Blades) *Play it with Moxie Live! (Play it with Moxie) *Please Stand By (Technical Difficulties) *Pleasure in the OVFFing *Plugged (Tom Smith) *Plus Ça Change/Plus C'est La Même Chose (Kathy Mar) *Pocket Full of Quarters (TV's Kyle) *Pogue Mahone Means Kiss My Arse (Captain Black Jack Murphy) *Pot Luck (Awenydd) *Prelude: Tomorrow's Promise (Windbourne) *Pretty Little Dead Girl (Seanan McGuire and friends) *Princess of Flowers (Margaret Davis) *Procrastinators of the Apocalypse (Cirque do So What?) *The Programmer and the Elves (EastCoast Filk) *Psycho Potpourri (the great Luke Ski) Q *Quarks & Quests (OCP) *Queen of Spindles (Talis Kimberley) R *Rainbow's Edge (Nate Bucklin) *Rambling the Galaxy (Dave Clement) *Rat Mastersongs (LAConII, World Science Fiction Convention 1984) *Ray Fillet (TV's Kyle) *Reality Check! (Graham Leathers) *Reap the Wind (Steve Macdonald) *Rebel Voices *Rebel Yells (ConFederation, Worldcon 1986) *Rec Room Rhymes: Volume One *Rec Room Rhymes: Volume Two *Red Roses and Dead Things (Seanan McGuire) *Resolutions *Retro Rocket Science (Jeff & Maya Bohnhoff) *Return of the Guardians (David Arkenstone) *Rich Fantasy Lives (Rob Balder) *Ride Back In Time (Joe Bethancourt) *Rifles & Rhymes (Juanita Coulson) *Rite the First Time (Three Weird Sisters} *Road to Roswell (Karen Linsley) *Road to Santiago (Heather Dale) *Rookery, The (Sam Baardman) *Rose for Iconoclastes (Stephen Brust) *Rose Tatoo"Live": Trains, Tramps, & Traditions *Roundworm (Bob Kanefsky) *Rubenesque (The Duras Sisters) S *Scarborough Faire (Richard Searles) *Screams of the Vegetables (Bucconeer - 1998 WorldCon) *Sea-Dog, See Dog (Tom Lewis) *Sea of Stars (Judith Hayman) *Second Nature (Kat Eggleston) *Serious Steel (Leslie Fish & Joe Bethancourt) *Serrated Edge (Tempest) *Seven Miles a Second (Bill Roper) *Shadow Horses (Ju Honisch & Katy Droege-Macdonald) *Shadow Spun (Cynthia McQuillin) *Shadow Stalker (Mercedes Lackey performed by Heather Alexander) *Shadowbeast (Escape Key) *Shadows of the Bunghole (the great Luke Ski) *Shai Dorsai *Shake the Dust Off (Bill Roper) *Shattered Dreams (Mike Whitaker) *Shoggoth on the Roof (H. P. Lovecraft Historical Society) *Shot Across the Bow, A (Pirates for Sail) *Silent Planet (Syntax) *Sing a Song of SETI (Dr.Seti) *Sing Language (Musical Chairs) *Singer in the Shadows (Cynthia McQuillin) *Sins of Comission (Tom Smith) *Sins of Comission 2 (Tom Smith) *Sir Christèmas (Broceliande) *Sirens (S.J. Tucker) *Skybound (Leslie Fish) *Smell No Evil (Ookla the Mok) *Smoked Fish and Friends (Leslie Fish) *Snow Magic (OCP-53) *Solace and Sorrow (S.J. Tucker) *Solar Sailors (Leslie Fish) *Solitaire (Jordan Mann) *Solitary Dancer (Sassafrass) *Some Dreams Are Worth Having (Judith Proctor) *Some See the Glass Half Empty (Eric Coleman) *Something to Sell at My Gigs (Tom Tuerff) *Song of the Stars (Con-Chord 3: Space & Future) *Songbird (Kathy Mar) *Songs For the Night Sky (Emerald Rose) *Songs of the Cat *Songs of Ireland (Brobdingnagian Bards) *Songs of the Dorsai *Songs of the Muse (Brobdingnagian Bards) *Songs that Go Filk in the Night (OVFF II) *Songsmith (Heather Alexander) *Songspinner (Steve Macdonald) *Sophia Speaks *Sound OVFF (OVFF 5) *Sounds Familiar v1 (Tom Smith) *Southwind *Space Heroes and Other Fools (Julia Ecklar, Anne Prather and Leslie Fish) *Spiritride (Mark Shepherd) *SSR at 1's Recordings *St. Elmo's Fire (Duane Elms) *Stardust County (Nancy Louise Freeman) *Starlit Jewel *Stars Fall Home (Seanan McGuire) *Station Break (Technical Difficulties) *steel cage match (Brooke vs John) *Step Out of Time (Andrea Dale) *Stewed *Stop Me Before I Filk Again (Adam Goss) *Stirrin' Up the Spirits *Storming Heaven (Avalon Rising) *Storyteller (Anne Harlan Prather) *Straight and Twisted (Jordin Kare) *Strangers No More *Stuff and Nonsense *Stupid Cowboy Thing (Cirque do So What?) *Stupid Cowboy Thing Volume 2 Additional Squid (Cirque do So What?) *Sun & Shadow (Golden Bough) *Sunken Treasures *Superman's Midlife Crisis (Joe Giacoio) *Super Secret (Ookla the Mok) *Surfacing *Surfing to Mecca (Tempest) *Sushi & High Tea (Urban Tapestry) *3: Sweat Equity (Power Salad) *Swing the Cat (Meg Davis) *Synthetic Filker, The (Joe Ellis) T *Take Out the Trash (Bedlam Bards) *Tangles (S.J. Tucker) *Tapeworm I (Bob Kanefsky) *Tapeworm II (Bob Kanefsky) *Tapeworm III (Bob Kanefsky) *Target: Audience (the great Luke Ski) *Telling Takes Me Home *Tempus Fugitives (Black Book Band) *Thirteen (Vixy & Tony) *That Great Big Way Out There (Joe Bethancourt) *There's a Filksing Here Tonight *Third Thyme's the Charm (Three Weird Sisters) *This Heavy Heart (Cynthia McQuillin) *This Space for Rent *Through Lands and Waters Wide *Time Lines: Takes Flight (Time Lines) *Time Winds Tavern *Tinker Tailor Soldier Singer *Tired of this Exile (James Donal Faulkner) *To The Point *To Touch a Dream (Windbourne) *To Touch The Stars *To Walk the Land (Dan the Bard) *Tom Smith and His Digital Acoustic Compilation (Tom Smith) *Too Much Stuff (the great Luke Ski) *Toyboat (Toyboat) *Traveller (Julia Ecklar) *Tresses *The Trial of Lancelot (Heather Dale) *Triune *Turn of the Wheel *Tusks Are Optional (Mark Bernstein) U *Uncharted Stars (Cynthia McQuillin) *unCONVENTIONal (the great Luke Ski) *Under the Gripping Beast (Echo's Children) *The Undertaker's Horse (Leslie Fish/Rudyard Kipling) *Unicorns and Dragons Bardic Ballads of the Bristol Faire (Dan the Bard) *UnReal Estate (FAM) *UnSeelie Self (Alexander James Adams) V *VIbrations *A View To a Filk (Ju Honisch & Katy Droege-Macdonald) *Vocals Sounding Fourth (W. Randy Hoffman) *Vocals Up a Third (W. Randy Hoffman) *Voices Going West (The n'Early Music Consort) *Vows and Honor Oathbound (Mercedes Lackey) *vs. Evil (Ookla the Mok) W *Wackademia (Dr. Jane Robinson) *Walk on the Windy Side, A (Windycon) *Walkabout (Julia Ecklar) *Walking the Wilderness (Michael Longcor) *Wanderlust (Heather Alexander) *Warrior Maid (Draco Stormdancer) *Wassail Test (VLB Recording) *Wassaliens and Other Unexpected Noises (Zander Nyrond) *Water Over the Bridge (Nate Bucklin) *We Have Fed You All For a Thousand Years (Utah Phillips) *Weekend Filker (Gary Hanak) *Welcome to the Current Middle Ages (Baldwin of Erebor) *What a Ripoff! Vol. 1 (the great Luke Ski) *What a Ripoff! Vol. 2 (the great Luke Ski) *What Color is your Dragon? (Marc Gunn) *What's a Hoosier? (Juanita Coulson and Michael Longcor) *Wheelchair in High Gear (Renee Alper) *Where No Man ... *Where the Magic is Real (FILKOntario 8, April 1998) *Who Fears the Devil (Joe Bethancourt) *Who Let Him In Here? (Tom Smith) *Wicked Girls (Seanan McGuire) *Windsinger (Pat Brown) *Winter Celebrations (Windbourne) *Winter is Coming (Beth Kinderman and the Player Characters) *Whiskers in the Jar (Marc Gunn) *Witch's Dance (Cynthia McQuillin & Dr. Jane Robinson) *Witch Way to Reality (Juliane Honisch & Katy Droege) *Woad Warrior (SilverCon 2, Las Vegas 1993) *Wolfrider's Reflection (Julia Ecklar) *Wolves & Changelings (Talis Kimberley) *Worst Album Ever (the great Luke Ski) *Wrath of Con, The (Possible Oscar) Y *Yankee Doodles (Paul Mac Donald) Z *Zen Capuccino (Andrea Dale)